De la estatura y otras desgracias
by Lady Jams
Summary: Porque pese a su altura Takasugi Shinsuke es un gran misterio para la mayoría de sus conocidos.


**Advertencias generales:** Well, aquí vamos está vez, igual y ya saben, no esperen mucho de mí, soy una floja de primera. Decidí hacer estos one-shots porque me encontré un viejo documento con estos desafíos, luego pensé en hacer el 30 days OTP challenge, pero como es más sencillo, me gusta sufrir y vamos, siendo sinceros no tengo OTP, creo que si se argumenta bien siempre hay motivos para hacer a una pareja OTP, así que ése lo voy a dejar para mis parejas cracks de…de… aún no sé qué…. :D

No soy de un fandom en especial pero hace más de 6 meses que el hype con Gintama regresó a mí y sigue sin ceder; chicos, ¡anunciaron el arco final! Omg, omg, omg, estoy triste y feliz por eso. Entre otras cosas también elegí este fandom porque casi no hay cosas en español, quiero contribuir con mi granito de arena. En cuanto al paring… Será un TakasugixAll. Habrá AU, yaoi, gender bender y todas esas cosas bonitas que sólo Gintama permite 3 y aunque la idea es hacer muchos parings creo que el principal va a ser Sakamoto x Takasugi, porque son jodidamente sensuales juntos. Ah, sí, también habrá mucho OoC para mayor drama (?)

Gintama es propiedad de Sorachi Hideaki, esto está hecho por y para fans y blah, blah, blah.

* * *

 **Silencio espacial...**

Luego del orgasmo la habitación parece ingrávida, es tan silenciosa como el espacio o eso le parece a Tatsuma, lo cierto es que dejó de prestar atención al ruido proveniente de afuera desde hace rato. Su reducida capacidad de concentración está volcada en el cuerpo que yace bajo el suyo. ¿Cómo podría pensar en algo más que la respiración agitada de Takasugi o el cabello desarreglado?, sabe que ha pasado mucho más tiempo del que parece, no va a moverse hasta que el líder del Kiheitai lo eche. Nunca lo hace antes. Con el carácter de mierda que ese hombre se carga son contadas las ocasiones en las le permite el jugueteo posterior. Los mimos y besos ya no son cosas propias de Shinsuke, así que cuando la docilidad aflora, cuando le permite hundir la mano en las hebras purpúreas no se contiene en lo más mínimo.

Es gracioso, están en el mismo lecho pero Sakamoto sabe, con dolorosa certeza, que la mente de su compañero está a cientos de miles de millas de ahí. Tan lejos como las tierras inhóspitas que ha descubierto en sus viajes; en un lugar tan profundo y oscuro como los mares que surcó. Desde hace mucho es así, ya no hablan de estupideces como antes. Shinsuke ya no le cuenta las historias de los libros que nunca leerá porque es demasiado idiota para entenderlos. No se ríen juntos. Hace mucho que Shinsuke dejo de ser Shinsuke.

La primera vez que se acostaron fue hace diez años. Luego de una borrachera en la que Takasugi, como siempre, tuvo que arrastrar a Gintoki a su respectivo cuarto de la posada en que se hospedaban, incluso si él estaba igual o más ebrio. "Es tan idiota que podría ahogarse con su propio vomito", decía cuando se encontraban en el pasillo e inevitablemente Tatsuma también terminaba arrastrándolo a él hacia su futón. No está seguro cómo es que terminó enamorándose de un hombre pero no le importaba.

Incluso ahora, al recordar; la imagen de Shinsuke desparramándose en las sábanas de algodón, la elocuencia casi extinta en sus palabras y el ceño eternamente fruncido aligerado por completo, hacen que el corazón le vaya a mil por hora. Pero sin duda en ese tiempo lo que más intrigaba —hubiera preferido no saber la verdad tras ello— eran esos ojos verdes, casi cristalinos, anegados en soledad, en una tristeza tan profunda que en algunas noches incluso él sentía los estragos. Porque claro, ver a Takasugi Shinsuke, al siempre orgulloso Takasugi, ese cuya fiereza sólo era comparable con la de Shiroyasha, a un hombre hecho para la guerra al borde de las lágrimas no resultaba agradable. El corazón se le llenaba de una terrible congoja y acababa por echarse a un lado para escucharlo murmullar oraciones inconexas hasta que se dormía. En las horas siguientes le velaría el sueño para salir junto con los primeros despuntes del alba.

"¿Eres idiota? Definitivamente tienes el cerebro lleno de mierda" respondió Gintoki como si nada cuando le preguntó una noche mientras el más bajo hacía guardia. Zura asintió del otro lado de la habitación. "Ahora que lo mencionas… Ni siquiera cuando niños lo vi soltar una sola lágrima…" el de cabello largo parecía interesado en esa conversación. "Es lógico, dudo que Chibisuke siquiera tenga corazón, quiero decir a ustedes también los ha puteado, hay que ser gilipollas para golpear a sus propios camaradas, un monstruo sin corazón…" agregó el de permanente natural, no pasó mucho antes que la conversación diera un giro absurdo. Quizás fue lo mejor porque Sakamoto no estaba seguro de querer compartir esa visión con sus compañeros. Específicamente no quería compartirla con Kintoki porque en una ocasión el pelinegro había murmurado su nombre entre sueños, no escuchó más porque el alcohol también hacia estragos en su cuerpo; el estómago se le revolvió y tuvo que salir a vomitar en el pasillo. Esa imagen frágil le pertenecía sólo a él. Ahora que lo ve en retrospectiva atribuye aquello a los celos y no al sake y está seguro que Shiroyasha comprende a Shinsuke mejor que nadie.

Ya lo había acomodado entre las sábanas, el _haori_ yacía en algún punto muerto de la habitación. Shinsuke no emitió palabra alguna desde que se encontraron en el pasillo. Algo muy inusual si tenía en cuenta que el alcohol le soltaba la lengua. La respiración no tardó en acompasarse por lo que Tatsuma dedujo que estaba dormido y se fue a sentar al rincón. Quizá por eso pegó un saltito cuando la voz se alzó entre la creciente oscuridad. —Si quieres saber algo de mí pregúntame a mí— la voz aunque grave tembló hacia el final de la oración. El dragón de Katsumahara se dio cuenta por fin que su camarada estaba borracho pero no lo suficiente para hacer dejar de lado la arrogancia habitual.

—Ahahahahaha, ¿preguntar? ¿Preguntar yo? Ahahaha, seguramente has escuchado mal… No necesito saber nada…—, si Takasugi estaba al tanto de la conversación que tuvo con los otros dos joui o no, es algo que aun hoy en día desconoce. Contuvo la respiración un segundo, Shinsuke era el primero en soltarle siempre el golpe cuando comenzaba a comportarse como un idiota. No quería desaprovechar la oportunidad. Deseaba preguntar miles de cosas desde que se habían conocido y ahora el otro le daba la vía libre para hacerlo. Sin embargo, lo único que atinaba a hacer era a reír. "¿Por qué nunca dejas que nadie te dé una mano? ¿Por qué mantienes esa fachada de frialdad absoluta frente a tus compañeros? ¿Cómo es que puedes seguir en pie luego de tantas muertes? ¿Cómo es siendo tan brillante para la guerra no ves lo que de verdad importa? ¿Por qué las mujeres siempre corretean tras de ti si siempre tienes cara de estreñido? ¿Alguna vez ganarás alguna partida en el _UNO_ , sabes lo difícil que me es manipular las cartas y ni aun así no puedes? ¿Crecerás aunque sea un par de centímetros?" Pero cuando sus labios por fin decidieron moverse no fue para preguntar. —Deberías dejar de ser tan duro contigo mismo…

La patada en el culo nunca llegó. La iluminación tenue del pasillo exterior delineaba la figura grácil. Era tan esbelto, de movimientos tan fluidos y sensuales que en lugar de samurai recordaba a una geisha. Se quedó ahí, mirándolo un momento en la quietud interrumpida tan sólo por el ulular de alguna ave nocturna, hasta que finalmente se echó a reír. Era una risa dolosa, agria, tendría que haberle visto el rostro para saber qué intención oculta guardaba, en las noches sin luna todo el mundo debe andarse con cuidado. Takasugi se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus muslos, estaba tibio, bajo el aroma a sake y cigarrillos una fragancia oriental dormía. Sakamoto se sintió avergonzado porque la saliva en su boca comenzó a acumularse y en su mente, esa fisionomía marcada por la guerra, se encontraba en una posición obscena emitiendo gemidos mucho más eróticos que los aprendidos por las prostitutas.

Los dedos se tensaron en torno su cabello, apoyó la frente en su hombro y sin emitir un solo sonido las lágrimas brotaron de los preciosos ojos esmeraldas. Ese roce fue todo lo que necesitó para saber que incluso si iba en contra de las creencias de ese hombre no pararía hasta que se corrieran juntos, había descubierto que el caótico sentimiento no era unilateral, que si se mostraba así frente a él no tenía nada que ver con el alcohol. —Y ustedes deberían dejar de morirse pero eso no va a pasar. Todos los esfuerzos son inútiles y ningún _Bushido_ es lo suficientemente bueno para justificar… Dejémoslo en que la guerra es un mal negocio… Ya no…— Se arrepiente de haberlo acallado, quizás si lo hubiese dejado continuar en lugar de una follada habrían hecho el amor. Y ahora en lugar de despertar sólo en algún futón impersonal de un _ryokan_ , lo haría en las sábanas que huelen a Shinsuke… Shinsuke no estaría luchando sólo contra la bestia que lo consume cada día más… Pero, como el hubiera es una acción ubicada en un tiempo hipotético está condenado al arrepentimiento perpetuo.

Luego de ese encuentro vinieron muchos otros, acompañados todos por el desdén cada vez más marcado por parte de Takasugi, una obsesión poco saludable hacia la venganza y un frenesí abrumador e impersonal. Qué idiota fue, qué ciego, si tan sólo hubiera dicho lo que en verdad sentía…

 _—Sabes, creo que me iré al espacio…_

 _—¿Así que por fin te diste cuenta que como samurai estás acabado? El campo de batalla no es un lugar para ti…_

 _Debió decírselo aquella vez… en lugar de esperar a que Shinsuke hiciera una insinuación más… Debió darse cuenta que su amante estaba cayendo, debió a hacer algo para detenerlo… Debió notar que el abismo miraba dentro de Takasugi._

 _—Ahahahahaha, no quiero quedarme a ver cómo nuestros compañeros mueren…_

 _—De todas formas ya no puedes empuñar una katana._

Cuando volvieron a verse a Shinsuke le faltaba el ojo izquierdo y cordura. De aquel muchacho dulce sólo quedaba la estatura. Un instante conservado para siempre en el recuerdo de unas lágrimas saladas que lamió con tanta dulzura como pudo. Una sonrisa boba. El eterno arrepentimiento. Y un silencio tan desesperanzador como el del espacio.

Sakamoto aferra las manos a las frazadas en cuanto Shinsuke comienza a manotear. —Tengo cosas que hacer, muévete de una puta vez— brama mientras sortea los besos. El ojo sobreviviente no muestra algo distinto a la apatía. La vacuidad del universo donde no existe sonido alguno; si los pitagóricos vivieran se sentirían muy decepcionados. Esconde el rostro entre el hueco de las clavículas. Deja un mordisco que eventualmente se convertirá en marca. El más bajo no duda en patearle la entrepierna y mientras se retuerce por el dolor y el miedo de no poder dejar descendencia, el otro comienza a recoger su ropa. Desea seguir haciendo preguntas tontas, ver la sonrisa hiriente de Shinsuke cada vez que Mutsu le regaña, las rabietas que hace cuando le llama Bakasugi. Lo ama, no quiere arrepentirse nunca más. Ya es un hombre hecho y derecho capaz de soportar los golpes de un hombre que finge ser de piedra porque el destino no le dejó otra opción. Va a sacarlo de ese hoyo, no quiere más "y si hubiera…" Es jodido líder del Kaientai, el mejor negociador de la maldita galaxia, el dolor de culo de sus obstinados e idiotas compañeros —mucho más de Takasugi—, así que no va a permitir que el silencio sea perpetuo.

—Shinsuke no te vayas…— El aludido arquea la ceja, el tono es tan profundo que lo obliga a levantar la cabeza. Manotea mientras busca el _obi_. —Por favor, no me dejes… No me dejes dejarte nunca más. No quiero volver a estar sin ti, no quiero que te mueras idiota, no quiero que vuelvas a callarte nunca más. No quiero tener que alcoholizarte para que podamos hablar como antes. Tienes una voz muy sexy, ¿sabes? Me gusta oírla, háblame joder o tendré que decirle a todo el mundo tus sucios secretos, ¿quieres eso? ¿Quieres que te deje en vergüenza con Kintoki y Zura? He viajado por el universo para que puedas dormir tranquilo y no tengas que llorar nunca más, pero al ritmo que vamos para la próxima vez que nos veamos no voy a encontrar nada de ti. Tú venganza es algo estúpido, ustedes, idiotas son estúpidos, joder, ¿tienen idea de lo que me cuestan sus chistecitos? Incluso en aquel entonces, ¿tienen idea de cuántas flotas me costaron?... ¿Tienes idea de lo doloroso que es fingir indiferencia mientras te observo ver algún punto indefinido de la habitación luego de que te hago el amor? — El líder del Kiheitai arrastra los pies hasta donde está Tatsuma, le tira de la oreja sin importarle las suplicas de ese que vendría a ser su amante. Incluso le mete el obi a la boca, lo empuja fuerte con un poco de suerte logre asfixiarle…

Continúa sin decir nada pero al menos ha regresado a la cama… Tatsuma lleva mucho tiempo intentando dormir con Shinsuke así, luego de escupir la tela se arrastra hasta el futón. Se aferra al cuerpo pequeño y sin darse cuenta continúa hablando sin parar. Eventualmente su amante comienza a hacer preguntas porque es increíble que ese idiota siga vivo luego de tanto y porque escuchar un monólogo de Sakamoto es desesperante. Podría morir de felicidad en ese mismo instante, pero no lo hace, tampoco pide a Takasugi que le pellizque, porque lo hará y muy fuerte… Por ahora eso es un avance. Él va a llenar ese silencio con risas.

* * *

 **N/A:** Creo que se ha quedado un poco corto, no alcanzó el clímax al que pretendía llegar y la narración va decayendo conforme a la trama avanza. La verdad para hacer lo que tenía en mente habría hecho falta extenderme demasiado y eso no me gusta –cofcofflojacofcof– va en contra de mi principio sobre la brevedad (?) En fin… Espero que el siguiente me quedé mejor. Intentaré ligar este con otra situación para que el final no quede tan abierto XD Lo siento generalmente uso esto para experimentación narrativa XDD

Ah, por cierto, la situación de este era: "Please, don't leave."


End file.
